The Field of Purple Flowers
by bree774
Summary: A young girl named Clairi is reading peacefully in the woods when she is interrupted by a strange man claiming to be Gandalf's nephew. He finds her strange and asks her to come to Middle Earth. She joins a quest to destroy the one ring and has the adventure she's always dreamed of. But there is evil in Middle Earth she doesn't know of...and that darkness is waiting to take over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Fanfiction! YAY! This will be a Lord of the Rings fanfic with an OC/OC pairing. I'm sorry for all you Legomance lovers (myself included) but i wanted to try something different and i haven't seen very many oc/oc pairings. Now, let me apologize ahead of time for this extremely short chapter. My other chapters will be much longer, but this is just an introduction of our main character. This is also a revised chapter mainly because looking back i wasn't pleased with the first edition so i changed it. i hope you all enjoy the story! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR/HOBBIT the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien does. However, I do own my OC Clairi! **

Hi my name is Clairi. I'm definitely not your typical seventeen year old girl. For example, while other kids my age are out partying, worrying about boys, and getting the latest Iphones, I would be considered a "good girl" who loves to read about fantasy and adventure. I absolutely love being outdoors. There is a field of purple flowers a few miles into the wooded area behind my house that i love to visit. My mother doesn't particularly like the fact that i spend so much time reading about adventures i'll never have instead of growing up and living in the "real" world. She always tells me how much i remind her of my dad. His favorite author was Tolkien. _ Just like me…_ But unfortunately he and my mother got a divorce right after i was born and he moved to New Zealand.

I live with my mom in Portland, Oregon. I love it. There is so much natural beauty that you wouldn't find in other cities. I attend high school, which i hate. Not because of the school work, I am a straight A student. Its more the people i can't stand. In my free time i enjoy reading The Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Hobbit, listening to movie soundtracks and sad music, and going on walks in the woods behind my house. I don't really have any friends. I talk to a few people in my classes but my only real friend is my , i bet you wonder why i am rambling about my boring life huh? Would you believe me if i told you i was whisked away into a beautiful world full of fantasy, adventure, and danger that lurked around every corner? During this time i found out extremely shocking information about my family and what my true purpose was for being brought into this fantasy world. I met an unlikely band of heros who were on a grand quest to destroy evil forever and save their world. I became braver and stronger than i ever was and learned so much about myself. I also went through a lot of danger and sadness. So, i think you are all ready to hear about my greatest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! here is chapter 2!

I didn't mention in the last chapter. I do not own LOTR. Just Clairi.

I remember everything about the day I met him. It was one of the worst and best days of my life. It was a Wednesday, which sucked because we're only half way into the week. I could hear my Doctor Who ringtone going off, telling me that it was time to get my lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school. I found my phone buried under the covers of my bed, and looked at the screen. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 6:45? School starts at 7!" I sighed very loudly, grumpily rolling off my bed and walking over to my bathroom. "I can't believe I slept through my alarm. uuuugggghhhh! I was supposed to study for my math test." Very disappointed with myself I began to get ready. I pulled my long dark brown hair up into a high ponytail. After deciding my hair didn't look too bad for sleeping in, I quickly began brushing my teeth and running back into my bedroom to find an outfit. I decided on wearing a light blue hoodie, and some dark skinny jeans with my grey Van's. "Well, this is as good as its gonna get." I mumbled, grabbing my school bag and closing my bedroom door behind me.

"Mom! Have you seen my car keys?" I hollered at her from the top of the stairs. She wasn't replying so I marched down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found her with her headphones on singing quietly to Duran Duran while starting the dishes. She noticed I had entered the room and she took her headphones off and smiled at me. "Did you need something sweetie?" she said in an extremely happy voice which I was not in the mood for today. "Yeah, have you seen my car keys?" I asked rather irritated. She smiled at me and nodded. "I noticed you were running a little late, so I started your car for you a few minutes ago." Sighing in relief that I didn't have to call a search party for my keys, I had a much nicer tone this time. "Thanks mom, you're the best." she gave me a big smile. "Good luck on your test today, see you after school, love you." My mother is so sweet, she is my best friend. "Thanks mom, love you too." I gave her a quick hug and ran for the door.

I opened the door to my car and got in, putting my seatbelt on, I backed out of the driveway and headed for the school. I'm so late, its already 7:05 and it's a twenty minute drive to school from my house. Great. I started messing with my radio. "UGH! Why isn't there ever anything on this stupid thing?" deciding to give up I looked back up and screamed, quickly turning the wheel and avoiding a head on collision with a deer. I had just barely looked up in time. Another second and I would have hit it for sure. My heart was beating out of my chest. "Talk about a bad morning." I mumbled while trying to calm down from my nearly wrecking my car. I kept my eyes on the road for the remainder of the drive, not wanting to risk hitting another deer. I finally arrived at the school; I quickly found a parking spot, turned off my car and got out. Slamming my door behind me I ran like a crazy person to the front doors.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The office lady said, sounding really annoyed. "My name is Clarissa, I woke up late today, and I need a late pass for Mr. Hendrickson's class." She nodded her head and started typing at an inhumane pace, and handed me a purple piece of paper. "Okay, your all set Clarissa." she said smiling at me. "Thank you." I started walking down the empty hallways, hoping that Mr. Hendrickson hadn't passed out the test. He was a real asshole. Probably my least favorite teacher. If he began teaching a lesson and you showed up late to his class you automatically get a zero for the day. I arrived at his classroom. I peeked through the small window in the door, he was standing and talking. "Oh thank god." I mumbled as I opened the door and walked in. I looked around at my classmates and wanted to cry. He had already started the test.

I walked over to his desk and handed him my late note. He looked up at me disapprovingly. "Welcome to class Clarissa, as you can see we've already started the test, so it looks like you will be receiving a zero for the day. Next time don't be late." And with that he gave me an evil satisfied grin. "Thank you Mr. Hendrickson. I will be sure it doesn't happen again." Smiling at him, I turned around, began walking to the empty desk at the back of the room. I sat down and sighed. Why? Why today? Of all days I just had to be late today. The class went by quickly which was great because I couldn't wait to get out of there and away from the asshole that gave me a zero for the day.

The rest of my classes were great, went by fast. I was walking out to my car, feeling pretty exhausted from school. I decided to run home and get my copy of The Hobbit. I would be going to the field of purple flowers today, all I want to do is read about Bilbo, and Middle Earth. I know my mom wouldn't be too happy about this decision. She hates it when I go there. Pulling into the driveway of my house I stepped out of my car and walked in the front door. I saw my mom sitting on the couch in our living room watching the Food Network channel. "Hey mom, how was your day?" I sounded exhausted. "It was fine, how was yours? Math test go okay?" I gave her a look, and she knew I didn't want to talk about it. "Mom, I'm going to go read The Hobbit in the field today, I won't be long, I just want to read somewhere peaceful." I was hoping she wouldn't argue about me going. "Okay Clairi, just please head home before it gets dark." She smiled at me. "Thanks mom, love you." She nodded. "Love you too, be back soon." I nodded and ran up to my bedroom.

Grabbing my iPod off of my bookshelf and putting The Hobbit in my bag I walked out my room, down the stairs and out the door. I can't believe my mom had actually said yes, usually it's a huge argument about how girls like me wander out into the woods and get kidnapped and murdered. Thank god that wasn't the case today. It usually takes a while to get to this spot in the woods, but that's okay, I like to walk and listen to the calming sounds of The Lord of the Rings sound track. After what felt like a life time I finally arrived at the field. I smiled, and skipped to the center of the field. I sat down and began to read. I'd been reading for about twenty minutes when I heard a rustling in the brush behind me. I quickly whipped my head around, and what I saw made me wish I hadn't turned around.

I never thought my mother's crazy prediction of me being kidnapped would ever come true, but right before my eyes was standing a man. He was tall, probably about six feet tall. He had extremely pale skin, and short jet black hair that was spiked in the front. He was wearing all black, and carrying something that kinda looked like Gandalf's staff, except this guys was all black and had a dark blue crystal at the end of it. For a whacko kidnapping murderer, he looked pretty good. What the hell Clairi? Did you just say your possible Kidnapper/murderer looked good? you're definitely losing your mind. I started panicking when he began walking towards me. He noticed and smirked. He was right in front of me now, just staring at me. Another strange thing about this guy, he had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They were a light golden yellow color. Why is this creeper so attractive?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been sick.): Here is chapter three. It was really hard to write this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys this!

Also, holy cow! I have 42 views on this story! Thank you for reading!(:

This chapter is for my two followers! Thank you, **MissKim2b**, and **deerstalker1895**.

I do NOT own LOTR. Just Clairi, and my other OC.

Italics are Clairis thoughts.

Enjoy! (:

So, there I was. Standing in the middle of my favorite place on Earth, with a really attractive, mysterious creeper guy just staring at me. Now I don't know what compelled me to do this. For all I know this guy could be a Serial Killer. But, I took a deep breath, gathered all my courage, and hoping I wouldn't stutter, I decided to say something. "Hello, my name is Clairi." He continued to stare at me. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He smiled at me_. Oh wow, I hope I_ _wasn't blushing. Although, I_ _knew I was_. I could feel the heat spreading across my face. _Great_. "Hello, Lady Clairi. I am Enzo, Nephew of Gandalf the Grey. Forgive me, but might I ask what a young maiden is doing so far out into the Forest without a guide? These are dark times, you should not be alone." I probably had the dumbest expression on my face_. Back it up, did this guy just say he was Gandalf's nephew? Gandalf doesn't have a_ n_ephew. Wait, why did I just think that Gandalf was an actual real live person? He isn't. Maybe this_ _Enzo dude is a Larper or something_. "Nice to meet you Enzo, is that even your real name? You don't have to stay in character. I won't tell on you if that's what you're worried about." When I noticed he was totally confused, I asked. "You are Larper right?" He looked extremely confused. _Great, I've probably offended him._ Then he started to speak again. " I assure you Lady Clairi, Enzo is my real name." I nodded_. Yup, definitely offended_. " What is a Larper ? I have never heard of such a thing_." He had to be_ _joking. Everyone knows what Larping is. Don't they_? "Well, Larp stands for Live- Action- Role- Playing. I'm sorry, I thought that is what you were doing." When he didn't respond, I felt really embarrassed for insulting him. _If he isn't Larping, what the heck is he doing then?_

"So, if you aren't a Larper. What are you doing out here?" He gave me a creepy, but totally hot smile and said. " I am practicing my magic. I come to this spot when I am having troubles mastering a spell." He raised an eyebrow and asked " What are you doing out this far? We are almost five miles out from the Shire." Before I could reply he gave me a look of disgust. "Forgive me, but what are you wearing? I have never seen such a material, or color_." Okay he totally said Shire right? And who the hell_ _is he to question my choice of outfit. Look at his! He is totally crazy. Maybe if I play along he we take m_e _to this supposed "Shire"_. I also raised an eyebrow. "Honestly Enzo, you are the one that is dressed strange. But I think I need your help." He nodded for me to continue. " You are saying that we are about five miles from the Shire, and I know that we aren't. My house is just a few miles out from here. I think we are both confused…maybe you could take me to the Shire?" He looked at me a little concerned. Realizing that he would probably say no, I said. "Just so I could see what you're talking about. I am confused." Enzo nodded and said. "I will take you to the Shire. My uncle should know what is going on." I gave him the biggest, derpiest, smile ever. When he continued to speak. "You will be able to keep up? it is a rather long walk." _Dude, it's like five miles._ "Yeah I will be fine." He smiled at me and we began to walk.

We walked in silence the whole way there. It was awkward enough we didn't need to add talking to the mix. After what felt like forever_. Wow, maybe I am lacking in the physical education department._ We came to a smallish cliff that overlooked something I had only seen in movies, and my wildest dreams. My jaw dropped. I recognized the beautiful, green, hills immediately. _Yup, that is definitely the Shire. I am in freaking Middle Earth. This isn't possible. I have to be dreaming. I can't be though, my legs wouldn't be hurting so bad if I was. _Enzo was watching my reaction to seeing the Shire. He chuckled and said "I told you. About five miles out from the Shire." He must be pleased with himself because he gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen. _Well this is just great. Not only am I standing in the Shire, but Enzo is a real wizard. He probably thinks I am such a loser. Nice job Clairi._ He noticed my defeated expression and raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter Lady Clairi?" I looked up into his golden, yellowish, eyes and sighed. _Maybe I should just tell him the truth. It wouldn't hurt anything. And maybe Gandalf will know how to get me back.. My mom must be so worried._ "Enzo, I know this might sound strange, but I am not from your world. I know this place, it's from a book in my world. I also know of your uncle, And about the one ring, and-" I was cut off by Enzo pushing me up against a tree with his hand around my throat.

_This was definitely not the way I wanted him to push me up against a tree._ He looked extremely angry, and whispered. "How do you know of the one ring?" when I didn't reply quick enough he shouted. "ARE YOU A SPY? SPEAK QUICKLY." My eyes went wide with fear, and were starting to get watery. "I..I…." I couldn't find the right words to say. I was terrified. Enzo became irritated, looked me straight in the eye, and said in a low, threatening voice. "Do not think I won't kill you. Give me the answers I seek, quickl-" He was cut off by a loud boom. I began to sob very loudly. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't an Orc or something worse. That's when I felt the pressure of Enzo's hands disappear from my throat. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Enzo was thrown by an invisible force against the tree across from me. What I saw next surprised me.

A/N: Hehehe. Cliffhanger(; who could it be?

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short… I was writing this before I went to work.

If you liked this please leave a review.(: Tell me if you like Enzo… he was difficult for me to write.

Chapter 4 should be up within the next few days!

Goodbye! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello!. :D I am having a lot of fun writing this fanfic.

79 views! :'D

CHAPTER 4! Thank you for reading!

Clairi's thoughts are in Italics.

I do NOT own LOTR. Just Clairi and Enzo (;

Enjoy!

I knew exactly who had created that heart stopping boom. It was Gandalf the wandering wizard. It was so strange seeing him. He looked exactly like he did in the movies. He was a tall old man with a long grey beard. He was wearing grey robes that were a shade darker than his beard and a pointy hat to match. In one had he was carrying a brown staff similar to Enzo's and In the other he was holding a long sword that looked like it had seen plenty of battle. He sprinted over to where Enzo was lying unconscious under a giant oak tree. _I can't believe this is happening…First Enzo, then the Shire, and now Gandalf. Yes, that's right. Gandalf the freaking Grey just saved me from his psychotic nephew. _Gandalf was mumbling something to himself and shaking his head from side to side disapprovingly. He sighed loudly and turned around and smiled at me.

I instantly smiled back._ Who wouldn't? It's Gandalf._ He chuckled and said. "I am Gandalf the Grey. Who might you be?" Continuing to smile I said. "I know who you are. My name is Clairi." He looked a little surprised, but that look quickly disappeared. "It is a pleasure to meet you. What I gathered from your conversation with my dear nephew Enzo, is that you have a great knowledge of our world and the evil that is spreading. Can you tell me how you arrived in Middle Earth Clairi?" I nodded and gave him a worried look. "I was reading peacefully in the woods. Minding my own business, when Enzo approached me and asked what I was doing out there alone. In my world it's normal for me to be on my own. He was concerned and told me I should come and meet you to see if you knew anything about how I entered Middle Earth." Gandalf looked shocked and confused. He let out a small sigh and said. "Hmmmmm. I have never heard of such a thing happening. Being a wizard I knew that there are other worlds than Middle Earth. Your arrival could be good or bad. We must talk to my friend Saruman the White. He is very wise and will have the answers that you seek." I nodded and he continued to speak. "For now you shall accompany me and my nephew to the Shire. There will be a grand celebration tonight for one of my good friends. I do apologize for what Enzo did." He sighed and looked to the ground. "He is a good boy, but he has troubles controlling his rage." I nodded and smiled. "It is alright Gandalf. Thank you for inviting me to the party. It sounds like a great time." He chuckled and said. "We shall depart in just a moment. I need to wake Enzo and tell him what is going on." Gandalf started to walk over to where Enzo was still lying.

_I can't believe this was actually happening. I am going to meet Bilbo Baggins! And Frodo!_ I let out a little squeal. This was turning out to be not so bad after all._ Maybe I'll even get to meet Sam, Pippin, and Merry!_ I was very happy. It's not every day you get to walk into Middle Earth and have a party with Hobbits. Gandalf was now mumbling something that I couldn't understand quietly over Enzo. I stood up and watched as Enzo slowly started to wake up. His eyes shot open and looked into mine. I froze, hoping he wouldn't try and kill me again. The he gave me a small smile and began to get up. I sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn't kill me. He was walking over to where I was standing and looked very embarrassed. "Lady Clairi." he said taking both my hands in his. Raising an eyebrow I looked down at our hands and then back up to his eyes. "I am truly sorry for what I have done. Will you ever forgive me?" He looked extremely worried that I wouldn't. _He should be worried that I don't punch him in the face. _Deciding that punching him in the face was probably not such a good idea I sighed and said. "It's alright Enzo. You were confused. I forgive y-." I was cut off by him bringing both my hands up to his mouth as he gently pressed his lips to one hand then to the other. He looked back up into my eyes and gave me an extremely hot smile. _Wow, he has white teeth. I wonder if they have tooth brushes here in Middle Earth. Whoa. Am i seriously thinking about tooth brushes at a time like this?! He just kissed my hands! And he's still holding them!_ And with that I started to feel the blush creep upon my face. He noticed and smirked, Letting go of my hands and turning around to face his uncle. _Did he seriously just smirk! And then he just left me here to melt into a puddle! This is sooo not happening._

When Enzo had finished speaking with his uncle, we walked over to where Gandalf had left his horse and wagon. We were all about to get in the wagon when a small voice said. "You're late." Turning around I saw Frodo Baggins smirking at Gandalf, who also turned around and looked at Frodo. "A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf was staring at Frodo, who was no longer looking at him, but looking at me wide eyed. "Who is she Gandalf?" Frodo was very interested in me. He had never seen a human girl before. Gandalf let out a huge booming laugh at Frodo's reaction to me and said. "My dear Frodo, this is Clairi. She will be staying with me and Enzo for some time." Frodo looked at me a little embarrassed and said. "Hello Clairi, I am Frodo Baggins." I extended my hand out for him to shake and he took it and smiled widely. "Hi Frodo, it's nice to meet you." Letting go of my hand Frodo turned to Enzo. It looked as if they were having a staring contest. When all the sudden Frodo broke into a small laugh and Enzo chuckled. Frodo jumped into Enzo's arms and gave him a big hug. "It's wonderful to see you again Enzo!" Enzo smiled and said. "You too, my friend." _Aww. This is so cute. They must be good friends. _Frodo broke away from the hug and said. "Well come on now! Bilbo will be so surprised to see you all." _This day just keeps getting better!_ We all squished inside the wagon and the horse began to take us down the dirt path that led to the Shire.

A/N: Well…. what did you guys think? I would love to hear what you guys think of Enzo and Clairi.(;

Well I'm off to work! Thank you so much for reading!

There will possibly be a new chapter tomorrow(:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far (:**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. The wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien does. However, I do own Clairi and Enzo! (;**

Enzo, Frodo, and I were all listening to Gandalf as he hummed a lovely tune. Once he had finished he told us about the grand adventure he invited Bilbo to join sixty years ago. I knew the tale by heart. It was one of my favorite stories and to have Gandalf tell me about it made the story become even more thrilling, and heartwarming. Gandalf was an incredible story teller. He made it feel as if I was actually there, feeling the great and powerfulSmaug casting fire into the halls of mountain. I have to admit, I was a little jealous of Bilbo. _Lucky Hobbit…Got to meet Thranduil, King of sassiness._ Thinking about Thranduil sitting upon his throne looking absolutely fabulous made me giggle. "Do tell us about what has made you start giggling Clairi." Gandalf said in an interested tone. "I was just thinking about King Thranduil and his fabulous hair." And that remark sent Gandalf into a loud, booming, laughing fit that seemed to last for a while. Gandalf's laughing had calmed down and he looked at me and said. "Bilbo said that Thranduil seemed quite fond of his hair." I giggled. _Hah! I knew he was totally in love with his hair. Hopefully we don't run into him, I don't want the wrath of his hair products_

The Shire is even more beautiful in person. Everything is so green and alive. We were attracting a small group of Hobbit children. They all were smiling widely and their eyes lit up when the saw the trail of little fireworks coming out of the back of Gandalf's wagon. To my surprise it wasn't Gandalf who had set them off but Enzo. With the wave of his hand he created tons of little, sparky butterflies that the children started to chase happily. I looked back at Enzo and smiled. He gave me a truly enchanting look. His magic was so beautiful; I was completely lost in the moment. Enzo waved his hand in my direction and grinned widely. Three little butterflies started fluttering around me. I caught one in my hand, and became completely enthralled in this tiny, magical butterfly. I'd never seen anything so amazing. My moment was interrupted by the children's mother calling them back into their yard. All of the children's smiles faded into cute little frowns as they obeyed their mother. Gandalf gave out a little chuckle.

Down the road a little farther was a small lake. Tons of Hobbit's were setting up for the celebration. I read the banner that had "Happy Birthday Bilbo" on it and smiled widely. We were approaching Bag End now. It was a lovely Hobbit hole with a Beautiful garden that was gated. On the gate there was a sign that read "No admittance except on party business." _Hobbit's have_ _great handwriting. _ Frodo hopped out of the wagon and ran up to the door with the rest of us following him. Frodo was reaching out to knock when the door opened and to our surprise Bilbo Baggins was standing in the doorway. He was a cute, energetic little Hobbit. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a vest that was a deep shade of red and some brown pants that almost looked like capris'. Bilbo had a joyful expression as he saw Gandalf. He scurried to Gandalf to embrace him in a Hobbit hug. "Gandalf, my old friend!" he said. Gandalf gave one of those famous chuckles and smiled. "Bilbo Baggins." It was such a cute moment, and then Bilbo looked at me and seemed flustered. "Gandalf, who is this young maiden you have brought with you?" Gandalf motioned for me to come a bit closer and I stretched out my arm to shake Bilbo's hand. "Hello, my name is Clairi. It is such a pleasure to meet you mister Baggins." Bilbo let go of my hand and said. "Lovely to meet you Clairi, any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine." _Oh my god, oh my god. Bilbo just said we were friends. Try not to fan girl Clairi._ I smiled very brightly at Bilbo, when Gandalf spoke. "Clairi is not from Middle Earth. She will be staying with Enzo and me until we can figure out why and how she stumbled upon our world." Bilbo nodded. "Very well, for now you shall enjoy yourselves. My party is tonight and all of you are most welcome to attend." I squealed. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world my dear friend." Gandalf said. I cut in "Thank you so much for allowing me to join in your celebration." Bilbo chuckled. "You are most welcome Clairi, do come inside we must get ready for the party."

_Yup, it's official. I want to live in a Hobbit hole._ As soon as we walked throughround doorway my jaw dropped. It was such an incredible home. The Hobbit hole was so bright and inviting. There were many old maps hanging on the walls. I saw the map of The Lonely Mountain and became instantly captivated by it. _Nerds all around the world would give an arm or leg to see what I am right now. _Bilbo caught me staring at it. "Clairi, do remind me to tell you about my greatest adventure." I turned around and probably had a scary grin on my face. I let out a small squeal. "I can't wait to hear about it Bilbo!" Bilbo who was now very proud of himself grinned widely. "I am happy you are interested in it. Come now have a cup of tea." _I think I could seriously be a Hobbit. I love food possibly more than I love reading and I absolutely adore tea._ We all followed Bilbo into his kitchen and sat down for a nice cup of chamomile tea.

After tea time Bilbo informed us that it was time to join the party. I was so excited I couldn't contain it. _I sure hope Frodo introduces me to Samwise, Merry, and Pippin._ We were all walking out the gate of his home when Bilbo turned around. "My friends, this will be a night to remember." and smiled widely. Once we arrived I didn't know which direction to look. This was the greatest celebration ever. The whole Shire had been invited. I was taking it all in. Gandalf was over with some children setting off small fireworks for them. Enzo was happily seated with Bilbo having an ale. I looked all around and saw a lot of Hobbit sized tables and sitting at one not too far from us was good ol' Samwise Gamgee. Suddenly I felt someone grasp my hand and drag me over to the table. "Sam!" Frodo shouted. Sam looked up from his ale and noticed me and gave me a goofy smile. "I'd like you to meet my new friend Clairi." Very bashfully Sam took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Clairi, I am Samwise Gamgee." _Samwise Gamgee is quite possibly the cutest most innocent Hobbit in Middle Earth._ Letting go of my hand Sam sighed and said. "Clairi…umm..I…ummm" Sam's cheeks were becoming a bright red. "Are...You an Elf?" He looked down to the ground. "I- I have heard stories of Elves and you are so beautiful you must be one." Now it was my turn to blush. _Awwwww! Sam said I was beautiful! And he thinks I'm an elf!_ I was about to reply and tell him no when I heard Enzo's voice. "You have one thing right Samwise my friend, she is very beautiful, very enchanting. But she is not an Elf." I felt my cheeks become hot. And I knew there was no trying to hide the very evident blush on my face. Then I felt Enzo lightly grab my hand and bring it up to his lips again. My heart was fluttering in my chest. He then pressed a little harder than the last time, let go of my hand and walked away._ He has got to stop doing that or I will seriously faint._ I turned to Frodo who was giggling and Sam whose jaw had dropped. "Wow Clairi." I heard Frodo say. "Enzo really fancies you." And there was that damn blush again… which was probably never going to fade from my face.

**A/N: What did you guys think?! Isn't Sam the cutest Hobbit ever? (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! How are you guys today? I'm in a bleh mood… I got a speeding ticket this morning on my way into work. $195 D': **

**I'm so happy that you guys like this story! It has 275 views now!**

**Amy- I'm glad you like the story! :D Thanks for the review! 3**

**Guest- Thank you! :D**

**We learn more about Clairi and Enzo's lives in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. The amazing J.R.R. Tolkien does. Which by the way, Tolkien reading day is tomorrow! Will you guys be reading?**

Sam and I were watching Frodo dance around happily with some other Hobbits. I caught Sam staring at a beautiful Hobbit girl who I was assuming must be Rosie. Sam gave out a defeated little sigh as he watched her dance around with the other Hobbits. He averted his gaze to his ale and took a small sip. _Poor Sam, he really likes this Rosie girl. Where the hell is Frodo? Isn't he supposed to force Sam to dance with her? _I looked away from Sam and started searching for Frodo. He was with Bilbo greeting some guests as they arrived._ Damn, Frodo is busy. _I looked back at Sam who was playing with the handle of the mug nervously. _Looks like it's up to me._

"Sam, who is that girl dancing over there?" I pointed over to her and Sam looked at Rosie and then back to me.

"That's Rosie." He frowned. "She is the most beautiful girl in the whole Shire." He looked back at Rosie adoringly.

I looked back to see that she was dancing all alone. "Well, why don't you go ask her to dance? She's all alone." I pointed to Rosie.

Sam blushed and shook his head from side to side. "I'm much too nervous. I get butterflies just looking at her." Sam admitted as he went back to staring at his ale.

_Oh Sam. You are so bashful. Don't worry! Clairi to the rescue! _I got up from the spot I was sitting in and moved over to the other side of the table where Sam was seated. Sam started to get up.

"I think I'll just have another ale." He stated as he was beginning to walk away Rosie came close to where we were and I grabbed Sam by the arm and shoved him into Rosie. Who luckily for me, had caught him by the hand and brought him up to speed with her dance. I smiled when I saw Sam who was cheerfully dancing with Rosie._ Aha. My genius plan worked. _ I could feel someone creeping up behind me.

"That was incredibly kind of you Lady Clairi." I turned around to see Enzo standing behind me. "Sam wouldn't have been able to do that without your help." He smiled at me.

_Okay, enough with the "Lady" crap. It's too proper. _"I noticed that he needed my help a little." I pointed over to the couple happily dancing and sighed. "And by the way, you can call me Clairi. There is no need for the "Lady" part."

"As you wish Clairi." Enzo grinned at me grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together. I let out a nervous little squeal.

"Unlike Sam, I am not nervous to win the affections of a beautiful girl." He grinned at me mischievously. "Care to go for a walk?" He asked and pointed to hill overlooking the lake.

"Sure." I nodded a little nervously as we started walking. _Is he going to hold my hand the whole time?_ I thought, as we were approaching the hill. He turned his gaze to me and looked into my eyes. This made my heart flutter and my stomach have butterflies. _I hope he doesn't notice. He totally noticed._

"How are you fairing?" He asked smirking as we started to climb the hill.

_I am in The Shire, A place that I could only visit in my wildest dreams. How do you think I'm feeling?_ "I'm feeling great! I've always wanted to visit The Shire." I said as he looked at me confused.

"It still confuses me that you know of our world." He said letting go of my hand we sat down on the hill. Enzo began to lie down on the soft green grass as he looked up to the stars.

"It still confuses me that I am here. One minute I'm reading my favorite book and the next I'm sitting here with you at Bilbo Baggins Birthday party." I giggled and looked up at the stars.

Enzo gave a small laugh. "Well I am glad you are here." He smiled at me for what seemed like forever. "Tell me about your life Clairi. I am very interested." He said and stretched his arms out behind his head.

_What do I even tell him? My life is so dull I don't want to bore him._ "Well for starters I live in a place called Portland, Oregon. It rains a lot and there are many trees. I live with my mother. My father left us right after I was born." I looked at the ground sadly. "His name is Steve. She said he moved to New Zealand after they split up. But he wants nothing to do with me or my mother. My mom refuses to tell me why he left us." I sighed. "I've accepted the fact that I will never know him. Although I think we would have gotten along great. My mom told me his favorite books were The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit." I looked down at the ground. "I think she secretly hates the fact that I love the books. It reminds her of him." I stated and looked at Enzo. He had a rather sad expression on his face.

"I am sorry to hear this Clairi. I never knew my father either. He died in the war. My mother died when I was ten. The passing of my father was too much for her broken heart."

_Poor Enzo, Here I am complaining about not seeing my dad and both of Enzo's parents are dead. _ "I am sorry for your loss Enzo." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort. He reached out and placed his hand on mine for a moment then let go.

"Thank you for being so comforting." He gave me a small smile. "Do not feel sad for me though. I was placed in my uncle's care. When I was fourteen my uncle had to aid Thorin and Company on their quest to reclaim their homeland so I was sent to live with Frodo's family. Frodo and I are very close. I think of him as a brother." He sighed happily. "When Gandalf had returned from his quest he sent me to practice magic with Saruman the White Wizard and I have been under Saruman's watch ever since."

"Wow, you must be a really talented wizard. Saruman is powerful in the books." I said a little concerned, hoping that Saruman hadn't become evil yet. My thoughts were interrupted by Hobbit's chanting "Speech".

"We better head back to the celebration." Enzo stood up and offered me his hand. I took it not so nervously this time and we began to walk back to the party.

When we got back it looked like all the Shire was sitting around the tables as Bilbo scurried up the stage. Everyone started clapping and cheering and Bilbo was nodding.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." Biblo said as everyone started cheering.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo shouted excitedly. Hobbits all around yelled "Happy Birthday". Bilbo was smiling widely.

"Alas, eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Everyone was cheering again. _They won't be for long._

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." No cheering came from this comment. The Hobbits looked confused as to if they had just been insulted or not. Gandalf let out a small laugh. Bilbo started to fidget with something behind his back. I knew what it was and felt bad for Frodo having to see his uncle leave like this.

"I regret to announce- this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." I watched as Bilbo was looking Frodo straight in the eye as he whispered "Goodbye". Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger and as he did a sharp pain worse than anything I've ever felt was stabbing me in the head. I let out a painful scream and dropped to the ground. I could hear a faint voice in my mind.

"**Clairi, you have returned to me. I have been waiting for you."**

I could feel warm wet tears streaming down my face as the voice spoke again.

"**Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."**

Another sharp pain pierced through my head. I brought my hands up to my ears, trying to shut the voice out of my mind. It wasn't working the voice spoke again.

"**You will soon find out why you are here my dear Clairi."**

The voice paused for a moment and I heard Gandalf chanting something in a language I couldn't understand.

"**Farewell Clairi. Until we meet again."**

The pain had stopped but I felt as if I were going to pass out. I saw Enzo looking at me worryingly. My vision was beginning to blur. I started blinking my eyes to try and stay awake. That wasn't helping. I could hear Gandalf calling out my name faintly. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I could feel my mind slowly losing consciousness and suddenly everything went black.

**A/N: Well… what did you guys think? Please leave me a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! How have you all been? I'm SOOO sorry for not updating. I have been so busy at work and my mother wouldn't share the computer…. So i bought my own laptop! *Throws confetti* YAY! I will now be able to update whenever i please! I have some more great news to share with you guys! I will be meeting Karl Urban this weekend! for those of you who don't know he plays Eomer from Lord of the Rings. I am SO excited! I will be going to the Salt Lake Comic Con! Also, i'll be taking a picture with the Tardis. So wish me luck that i won't faint or throw up when i meet Karl! **

**Thank you to my new followers! I am so happy you are enjoying the story! **

**OH BTW this story was added to a community! :D Super cool!**

**Well enough of me blabbing. Here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does. I do own Clairi and Enzo though! (;**

I was outside and it was dark. Not just a regular dark. But a super creepy shadow dark that made you feel as if someone was watching you from afar. My head was aching so bad that i wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Maybe i was dead. The last thing i remember was passing out at Bilbo's party… And this is definitely not Bag End. I sat up and looked around. _Hmm… this looks a lot like that place where Gandalf was captured in The Desolation of Smaug… I seriously hope it's not._

I started walking towards the area as if i was drawn to it. Something was there and i was being pulled into the danger. I was right in front of the arch/gate thing when a dark shadow formed in front of me. I gasped. I was so scared i couldn't move. The shadow formed into a man. I couldn't make out a face but i knew who this was...I'd seen the movie. This was Sauron. _Freaking lovely._ My fear was interrupted by the sharp pain in my forehead.

"**Ahh. Clairi. How are you enjoying your time in Middle Earth? I hope it lives up to all your dreams." **The voice hissed at me.

"Why are you doing this to me _Sauron?_" I cringed when i said his name.

"**Oh, you know of me? That is perfect. This means your mother gave you the books." **He said in a pleased tone.

My jaw dropped. _How the hell does he know my mother? And of the books? Something isn't right here. _"How do you know my mother?" i asked with a trembling voice.

He cackled and the shadow grew darker.** "All will be explained at the proper time Clairi. For now enjoy yourself, join the quest to destroy me for all i care. Befriend the Hobbit that will carry the ring."** He stopped talking. Probably because i was giving him an extremely surprised look.

"How do you know-" I was cut off by his shouting.

"**You think i do not know that Middle Earth is attempting to destroy me?! I have known of this from the beginning! They will fail… And i get to sit back and watch." **He gave an evil laugh.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. My heart was breaking. I knew that Sauron was destroyed! What kind of Middle Earth is this?

"**It is my Middle Earth dear Clairi."** He saw my dumbfounded look and began to talk again.

"**Yes, i can read your mind. I let you believe the Hobbit destroyed me and Middle Earth became peaceful because you were much too young for the real story. But now you are of age and your part in this tale is beginning."**

I gave him a disgusted look. "I have no part in this tale Sauron." I said to him with a defeated tone.

"**But that is where you are wrong Clairi, your part in this tale is most important."**

I was about to speak but he beat me to it.

"**Do not worry. All will be explained at the proper moment." **He said.

He started to walk towards me and i instantly backed away. He came closer and when my brain registered that I needed to move backwards i couldn't. Sauron reached out his arm to my forehead and placed his fingers on my temples. I instantly felt a burning stab spreading down my face. Everything was getting blurry and i was feeling tired. The pain had gone away i sighed in relief and drifted into peaceful sleep.

Someone was shaking me out of my sleep. I could hear their voice gradually getting louder.

"Clairi… Clairi… Wake up!" The voice yelled.

My eyes shot open and i saw Gandalf hovering above me smiling. He let out a sigh and said. "For the love of Lord Elrond, you're finally awake."

I began laughing very loudly! _Had Gandalf seriously said for the love of Lord Elrond! Oh i'm definitely going to use that phrase!_ I stopped laughing when i remember what had happened.

"Gandalf what happened? All I know is one moment Bilbo was talking and the next i had a sharp pain in my head." i said, reaching up to rub my temples.

"I am sad to say i do not know what happened to you Clairi. But whatever it was it had to deal with Bilbo's magic ring he found on his journey with the Dwarves." He stated.

_I'm just going to tell him. It will save him a lot of reading._ "Gandalf… I know this is going to be shocking… but Bilbo's "magic ring" is the One ring." Gandalf shot me a disbelieving look and was about to say something but i cut him off.

"Don't believe me? Put it in the fire. There will be markings! It will read One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Smiling i felt rather proud of myself for reciting the whole thing and getting it right. I looked to Gandalf who looked as if someone had died.

"Clairi, if it truly is the One Ring it must be destroyed. I still need to speak with Saruman, we need to find out your part in this world and of the One Ring." He looked to Frodo who looked extremely sad.

"You have only just arrived Gandalf. You can't leave now." Frodo whined.

"My dear Frodo, I do apologize for having to leave so soon. I will return as soon as i can." Gandalf looked down to the Hobbit and then to the fireplace. He walked to it and grabbed an envelope handing it to Frodo.

"What is this Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Do not open it until i return. Keep it secret, keep it safe. I will return with answers." He bent down to give Frodo a hug. Frodo looked like he was going to cry. I was really hoping that he didn't because then i would cry. Gandalf broke the hug and turned to Enzo.

"Enzo prepare the wagon. We are leaving for Isengard." Gandalf said quickly. Enzo nodded and left the room. I turned to look at Frodo.

"It was nice meeting you Frodo. I know this won't be our last meeting." I said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Clairi. I hope to see you again soon." He smiled back and I looked to Gandalf.

"Clairi we must be off. Go outside to Enzo." Gandalf said. I nodded and started walking to the front door.

What a day this turned out to be. I couldn't get rid of this feeling that something more, a bigger threat was brewing in the darkness and for some reason it had something to do with me.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the comments. I'd love some feedback!**

**Next chapter we will be going to Isengard! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back from Comic Con! *squeels* OMG it was so great. I took so many pictures with cosplayers and met KARL URBAN, who i now have a huge obsession with. He was so nice and he smelt so good. Also, his accent… I almost died. I also met CHANDLER RIGGS who plays Carl Grimes on The Walking Dead. He was so cute and i made him blush! It was such a great day. I have tons of photos posted on my twitter if you guys wanna see them ** breeMwiley **you guys should follow me too... We can become friends. :D**

**Well, anyway here is a new chapter i hope you guys love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Tolkien does...BUT I do own Clairi and Enzo. (:**

The trip to Isengard was interesting, Gandalf basically zapped us there. I was kind of bummed out because i wanted to see all the natural beauty Middle Earth had to offer, but i knew there was something wrong with me and we needed to figure it out. We were now approaching a gigantic tower surrounded by the greenest grass i'd ever seen. Isengard actually looked quite peaceful, considering it was the home of Saurons puppet.

"Clairi, it would be best if you said nothing of the Ring or any other events you know of. We are not entirely sure if what you are saying is true." Gandalf gave me a small smile.

"Sure thing. The Ring needs to be kept a secret anyway…" I was beginning to get scared. Saruman had always given me the creeps in the movies. He was an extremely powerful wizard.

I had seen what he had done to Gandalf in the Fellowship of the Ring… There was no way i was going to piss this guy off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from my thoughts to see it belonged to Enzo. He gave me a worried look and asked.

"Are you alright Clairi? You have been silent the whole way here."

What the hell did he expect? I have had a traumatic time so far and i missed my mom! I really just wanted to go home. When i had dreamed myself into these stories in the past this is definitely not how they went. In my dreams i had no problems at all here and i usually fell for Legolas…_ Don't judge me… he is pretty._ But in this dream, or whatever it is ...i am weak and in danger.

"I'm just… i don't know. Really scared i guess…" I looked to the ground.

I felt Enzo place his hand on my cheek, lifting my face up to look at him. _Oh, and don't forget the damn blush… Stupid body! Stop reacting like this! _I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Clairi, I will protect you from the evil of this world. Do not worry." He smiled at me. "As long as i am alive, you will not be harmed."

I could feel my eyes starting to water. _ Why me? _I had no idea what to even say to that. I didn't want to offend him by not saying anything… But what am i supposed to say?

"Thank you Enzo, that means a lot to me. I'm glad i met you." I smiled at him.

Enzo of course beamed at me like a girl who just got asked to prom. I wanted to laugh at him. His face was so cute at the moment.

"No need to thank me Clairi. I feel connected with you. I know we just met, but i feel as if i've known you my whole life...Like you have been missing from me." He said the last part in a hushed tone like he didn't want me to hear it.

I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I could feel his heart beating out of his chest. _ Hopefully he can't hear mine._

The wagon came to a stop and a man in all white came strolling down the courtyard towards us. He looked a little older than he was in the movie and less creepy. He smiled at us and asked.

"Gandalf my old friend, what brings you to Isengard?" He was glanced at me for a moment and i instantly got goosebumps.

"Saruman, i am in need of your wisdom." Gandalf chuckled and looked at me. "This is Clairi, she is not from our world. Enzo found her a few miles out from the Shire. She has great knowledge of our world and the evil that is coming to pass." He looked to Saruman. "You are much wiser than i, she is in need of your help."

Saruman looked at me as if i were a prized jewel that needed safekeeping and then he spoke.

"At last, the human girl from a distant world has been brought to her true realm." He said in a very hopeful voice.

My jaw literally dropped to the ground. _ What was he even saying? Brought to her true realm? This is all just a story that J.R.R. Tolkien made up! I have nothing to do with it! Why was this happening to me?_

Saruman saw my reaction to his words and spoke again.

"Dear child, do not worry. You are safe and Middle Earth has been waiting for you. Come inside i will explain further." He pointed over to his gigantic tower and began walking towards it.

Enzo helped me out of the wagon and it was almost like he could read my mind he leaned his head down to my ear and whispered.

"Everything will be alright Clairi, i promise. You have nothing to fear. Saruman is one of the wisest wizards in all of Middle Earth. He will know what to do." He grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and pulled me towards the tower.

It is going to break Enzo's heart when he finds out his mentors true role in this story. But who knows, this clearly wasn't the right version of Tolkien's story so maybe… just maybe Saruman would be good.

Inside was dark and dreary, but at the same time it was elegant. I would love to stay here and read all of his scrolls about Middle Earth and magic. _I would never leave._ Saruman motioned for me to come and sit at the table he was at. He blew some dust off of a huge scroll. _ How the hell could i be mentioned in that thing? It looks like a zillion years old! I'm only seventeen! _Saruman gave a loud sighed and began skimming through the scroll.

"Aha!" He yelled in a loud excited tone. "Here it reads: _In an age of peace there will be disaster and evil to come. Our only hope will be the destruction of the One Ring that the dark lord Sauron forged in the fire of Mount Doom. The Ring is powerful, it will hear it's masters awakening. A pure heart must destroy this Ring of Power, for the race of men will be corrupted by its power and fall into darkness. Great wars will come to pass and our world as we know it will be lost in evil if the Ring is kept alive. The Ring is only but one evil to be destroyed. A young girl from a distant land will be called into ours, for she will defeat the true evil that lurks in the darkness. He will attempt to corrupt her mind and soul with evil. This young girl must resist the evil and destroy him forever. She will then reclaim her true place in this realm. But If she fails... darkness will take over and Middle Earth will fall. At the right time her power will be brought to her and only then will she know how to save us all." _Saruman stopped reading and looked to me.

_Well, that DEFINITELY was not in Tolkien's story...and that girl is definitely NOT me. _I felt like i was going to puke. _I can't destroy evil!_ _I am not this girl the scroll is talking about, there is no way. I am just an ordinary girl from regular earth._ I wanted to cry, but i didn't. I need to be strong and accept the role i have been given. Middle Earth is depending on me. If Frodo can take the Ring to Mordor, i can play my part and defeat "The Evil".Saruman interrupted my thoughts.

"The young girl from the distant world is you Clairi, now i know this must be difficult for you to comprehend...but if you fail, we all fall into darkness."

My eyes began to water. I was scared. _I don't even know how to fight and they expect me to kill a dark lord. yeah, right._

Saruman got up from his chair and put his hand on my shoulder. Smiling he said.

"Come Clairi, i have some things that belong to you." He led me into a huge room that looked like a museum. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. It was like a lost and found for important old artifacts. He walked to a shelf with a huge black chest on it. Blowing the dust off of it he picked it up and put it on one of the many tables in the room.

"This belongs to you Clairi. It contains items that will help you on your journey." Saruman sat down on a chair next to the table.

I looked at the black chest. It looked evil, like the contents were meant to remain in it. Hesitantly i reached my arm out to touch it. I was nervous but i lifted it open. I instantly coughed from all the dust that escaped the chest and waved it out from in front of me like a crazy person. I heard Enzo snort in the background. I whipped my head around and shot him a playful glare. I returned my gaze to the chest and nervously peeked inside.

I half expected the chest to contain body parts or a spell book. But looking inside i found a beautiful sword that looked similar to bilbos sword Sting, but this sword had a longer blade to fit me perfectly and the handle was a deep blue color with words engraved on it i couldn't read, i assumed it was elvish. The next item was a necklace. It was beautiful. A tiny, round, silver locket and resting in the middle was a small red stone. The necklace was on a silver chain. I picked it up and Saruman got up from his seat and took the locket from my hands. He unclasped the chain and placed the locket around my neck. The necklace fell right above my heart.

"That locket will protect you from being corrupted by the evil forces. Keep it on at all times." He said. I nodded and turned around to Enzo. He smiled at me, which quickly turned into a frown and i felt a something hit the back of my head. I saw Gandalf running towards me. Vision blurring _again, _i felt weak. I fell to the hard ground and the last thing i heard was Gandalf shouting.

"Saruman! what have you done?"

**Enzo POV:**

"Saruman! What have you done?" I heard Gandalf shout as he ran to Clairi, who was now unconscious on the floor.

I however, remained silent and in the background. I knew this was all part of the plan. I dont know why, but i felt sadness when Saruman hit Clairi. She wasn't supposed to be affecting me like this. I was supposed to be a distraction from her true purpose here, and yet she keeps distracting me from my task. Which is, to lead her into evils grasp. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Saruman began speaking again.

"Gandalf, don't be a fool. There is great power in the One Ring. We must join Sauron. There is no other way."

Gandalf who was crawling over Clairi, he didn't respond to the other wizards question. I knew how much that infuriated Saruman. It happened to me before on many occasions in my training. I was a snotty boy back then… Saruman instantly put a stop to that kind of behavior when i was placed in his care.

I watched as my uncle had been thrown into the wall. It pained me to see this, but i knew he would never agree to join Saruman. _I didn't want too. I was forced_ _to join his army._ Gandalf gave me a confused look. Here came my part in the plan. Make sure my uncle thought i was on the good side. I must not fail or this whole scheme will be ruined.

"Uncle!" I shouted in a worried voice. "Take out Saruman i will take Clairi far from here!" _Not really… actually i'll be taking her to the top of the tower until you are rescued by whatever it is you call upon… most likely the eagles._

I quickly pointed my staff at Saruman and he flew against the wall. I ran to Clairi and swooped her in my arms, quickly running out of the room. I sprinted up a flight of stairs into one of the many rooms this tower had and carefully placed Clairi on the enormous bed. She sighed and rolled onto her side. I sat down on the bed next to her and whispered.

"I wish i weren't the bad guy Clairi. I truly wish i could be your hero and save you…." _But i can't._ I brushed away some stray hairs that had fallen in her face and tried to ignore the agony and pain my uncle was going through.

About an hour later one of Sarumans extremely ugly orcs came into the room. He snarled at me.

"Come Enzo, Saruman demands your presence." The ugly orc hissed.

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I turned around and looked at Clairi, still sleeping peacefully. I then walked out of the room, down the flight of stairs and back into his library. Saruman was giving me a sinister smile.

"Well played Enzo. Your uncle truly believed you rescued the girl. Now i need you to take her to Rivendell, that is where your uncle will flee to once he escapes. I nodded and began walking away when he grabbed my arm and gave me a serious look.

"Do not forget of the plan Enzo. For if you do…well, you know what the dark lord will do." He looked at me one more time and released my arm from his grasp. I quickly walked back to the room Clairi was sleeping in and opened the door. I walked to the bed carefully picking her up and walking out of the room.

When we reached the courtyard i got my horse prepared. I lifted Clairi up onto the horse and got on after. I took the quickest path i knew of to Rivendell, for i knew Frodo and Sam would be crossing my path if i didn't hurry.

**Clairi POV:**

There were birds chirping and a waterfall flowing. I felt that i was in a bed. _What? An actual bed. Am i dreaming?_ I opened my eyes to see a beautiful room i recognized instantly and sitting on a chair in front of my bed was Lord Elrond. I couldn't believe it. The last thing i remember was Saruman whacking me in the back of my head and blacking out._ How did i get here?_ Elrond smiled at me.

"It is lovely to see you have awoken. I am Lord Elrond. Welcome to my home, Rivendell."

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think of the POVs? Hope you loved it. Leave me some comments! (: **


End file.
